I Never Knew It Was You
by itshardlove
Summary: Graduation is just around the corner, yet there are still so many unanswered questions. What if Cappie had showed up that night? What if he had never showed up in Casey's life at all? What if they were together?
1. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**I Never Knew It Was You**

**Chapter 1: A Walk Down Memory Lane**

Cappie took what would be, his last stroll as a student down Greek Row. He had wished it would take him a little longer to get out of his sanctuary, but he was wrong. Graduation was tomorrow and there was no question that his name would be called along with the others. Apparently, his seven- year plan of staying in Cyprus Rhodes University was cut short because the majors he had taken had assured him to march on time. Cappie had no idea whether this was a blessing or a curse. He definitely did not want to be tossed out into the real world, he simply wasn't ready, or so he believed.

Casey Cartwright was just about done with loading the trunk of her car for the day. She still had a couple of things back in her room, but nothing that wouldn't fit in her carryon for the next day. Everything was set. She would be going home with her parents and Rusty for a week and then head off to New York for her first job as an intern in the New York Times. She didn't know it back then, but this is what she really wanted to do. Sure, she had a knack for politics, but she realized it was time she followed her heart.

Casey was just about to enter the ZBZ house when she spotted a familiar face walking up the street. It was Cappie, her first boyfriend in CRU. He seemed lost in thought, which was an unusual sight.

"Hey Cappie," Casey waved walking up to him. He wouldn't have noticed her at all if she hadn't made her presence known.

"Oh hi there milady, I have to say, I didn't realize such a beautiful face had come to grace me." She laughed at his words. If there's one thing she was sure going to miss, it was his wit. No, of course she wasn't going to miss him per say, of course not.

"I never got to congratulate you, on making it to graduation. I guess your plan of staying here until they get tired of you didn't work out"

"Ahh… But they haven't won yet. The fat lady has yet to sing." By this time she was walking with him in the direction of the Omega Chi house.

"Whatever you say Cap," she sighed. Looking around she said "I sure am going to miss this place. All the memories, everything I learned"

"Yes, everything I taught you," they both laughed

"We both had good times together didn't we? I mean, it wasn't all bad, was it?" he asked her, now in a more serious tone.

"Of course we did Cap. In fact, I still am kind of sorry it ended"

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Me too, me too" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

At the end of Greek Row was a small park with a tree in the middle. Around the small park you could find marbled Greek letters of each house standing around two feet each. They both sat in the comfort of the shade the tree provided.

"Ever wonder what it would have been like if I showed up to pick you up for the Greek Ball back in our first year here?" Cappie asked

"I did actually, a couple of times. Back when I was still with Evan, there were a couple of nights when I couldn't seem to fall asleep and you would pop into my head, and I would just wonder."

"Well? How did we turn out?"

"Sometimes I'd believe that eventually you and I would eventually fall apart anyway. If it wasn't the Greek Ball, it would have been something else."

Cappie smirked at this. "Ouch"

"But other times," Casey continued, "I'd think that we would still be together if it wasn't for that incident."

He looked at her, lost for words.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Maybe, Cappie hoped that there was still something there.

"Well because you never asked before, and I guess it's this stupid mood I'm in. Leaving this place, reminiscing. I've been thinking a lot about the past, not just about us. I've been thinking about everything I went through while I was here a CRU."

"You want to hear my version of how I believe everything would have turned out if I hadn't gotten drunk that night and showed up at the ZBZ house in time?" he asked looking distant. It was as if everything she had said formerly went ignored.

"Okay Cap. What do you think would have happened if you had showed up on time?"

"Come my child let me tell you the tale of the greatest love story never told; and no interruptions until the end."

_**

* * *

3 years ago**_

Cappie showed up, thirty minutes late. Sure, he was still kind of drunk, but he got most of the smell of alcohol out with a shower. He knocked on the ZBZ door, Frannie had answered it with a pissed off look to match.

"You're late"

"I know big sis, I know, and I'm sorry. I brought flowers." He smiled more goofily than apologetically.

Sneaking a peek behind him, there he saw an image that he knew would be burned to his brain forever, not that he minded. It was Casey sitting on the last step of the staircase in a light blue tube dress with her hair down in a half ponytail.

"Wow" Cappie looked at her as if it was the first time he had ever seen the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Cappie! I thought you were never going to show up" she said as she stood up

Although Frannie had moved to expose the boy with flowers in hand, he still didn't move, or rather, couldn't move.

She smiled at him, and fighting the overwhelming feeling that flooded him, he smiled back. "I'm sorry I'm late Case. I lost track of time. But wow," he said again.

"I truly don't deserve you." He walked towards her, with an awe look still plastered on his face.

"You truly don't" she giggled. "Oh, alright, all is forgiven" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, milady, May I have the pleasure of escorting you t the ball?" he bowed then offered his arm

"Why yes Sire, you may." She curtseyed and took it.


	2. Introductions Are In Order

Chapter 2: Introductions are in order

_**Chapter 2: Introductions are in order**_

Casey laughed.

"I told you not to interrupt" Cappie scolded.

"I'm sorry. Why yes _Sire_? Come on, Cap, could you be more fictional? You can do better than that!"

"Casey, if you want to hear the rest of the story, you have to respect my imagination. I can't have you laughing at what I believed could have been."

"Alright, alright, there's more? Obviously Evan doesn't have a part in all this anymore"

"Oh contrary my dear Casey, every story needs a villain. He just enters a bit later than expected. You see, with that night out of the way, Mr. Chambers and I remain friends, or civil at least. He becomes the main man of Omega Chi, and I go on into becoming Kappa Tau's president in my junior year. You and I are still together of course. Then, Evan pulls a big one and sleeps with one of your prospect pledges. You, being the pledge adviser become aware of this little mishap, and your paths cross yet again. This time, the two of you are friends, but he's still in love with you. And with your heart busy with me, your head busy with the house, not to mention your unknown younger brother, you wouldn't have noticed. Fast forward to the beginning of last school year"

* * *

"Rebecca, I'm so glad you chose to pledge with us" Casey shook Rebecca Logan's hand.

"Of course Casey, now about that room you promised?"

"Oh, it's all set. I've spoken to Frannie and she said she'd be happy to give you a room in the house. You can move in tomorrow."

"Great" Rebecca chirped as she walked out the door of the ZBZ house. Exhausted, Casey collapsed into one of the sofas.

"You do know Rebecca Logan only chose to pledge with us because of you, right Case?" it was Ashleigh. She had a cup of strawberry yoghurt in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"What are you talking about, Ash? I just met her yesterday"

"Ah yes, but sources tell me she slept with Evan Chambers last night, and everyone in campus knows you have his heart in your hands, once you decide to claim it, that is" Ashleigh took a spoonful of yoghurt

"That's ridiculous. Evan knows I'm in love with Cappie, and they're old friends. Besides, people misinterpret our friendship. We're only close because Frannie keeps on giving me the errands that involve Omega Chi." Casey was seriously confused. She knew people were teasing her and Evan behind their backs, but a student pledging because of the rumors? This was too much.

Ashleigh shrugged. "Maybe you should talk to him, ask him what he knows about Rebecca?"

"Maybe"

Casey decided to go to the Omega Chi house that night to straighten things over with Evan, but when she got there he wasn't home she went to the KT house instead.

"Casey Cartwright, the love of my life. I'm sorry, but the beans are spilled. Everyone knows about Rusty now. And I think, no, I believe, he had decided to pledge with the Kappa Taus" it was Cappie who greeted her at the door. She responded with a kiss, but stopped as she realized his words.

"Wait, what? I'm sorry Cap you lost me at the love of my life. You said something about Rusty pledging?"

"Indeed I did. He came to me yesterday afternoon complaining about this lame Polymer Science party and that he has decided to Rush. He came over last night and was branded Spitter by yours truly."

"Spitter? What kind of? You know what I don't even want to know. Can we just go to Dobbler's and spend some quality time together? I missed you" she said hugging him, forgetting all about Rusty, Rebecca and especially Evan.

Dobbler's was packed, with all the Rush excitement over with, the Greek students of CRU decided to kick back a bit before all their classes started.

Cappie and Casey made their way to the bar where Cappie ordered a beer for himself and a lemon drop for Casey.

"Why thank you" she said as he handed her the drink.

He simply kissed her cheek as a response

"Oh brother" she heaved

"Am I _not_ supposed to kiss my adoring girlfriend?" Cappie laughed

"No, I mean, oh brother" Casey pointed to the direction where her brother, Rusty was deep in conversation with none other than Evan Chambers.

"I told you the beans are spilled. Now even Evan knows about little brother Cartwright" Cappie laughed.

"Shut up Cappie. This is such a nightmare. I can't believe he's here. He should be in Brown, or Yale or Stanford, anywhere but here" she buried her face in Cappie's chest.

Cappie laughed harder. "If you hadn't brought me home the summer after first year, I wouldn't have known about Rusty either, would I?" his eyes still locked on the two guys talking across the room.

"Of course not! Even Ashleigh has no idea about him!"

"About whom?" as if on cue, Ashleigh walked up behind Casey

"Oh, about her little brother who isn't so little anymore and is by there talking to Evan" Cappie said nonchalantly.

"What? You have a little brother you never told me about? That's your little brother? What's his name? Ooh I can see he's sucking up" Ashleigh gave Casey the wide- eyed nod

"Sucking up to Evan? No way. Why would he want to pledge for Omega Chi when KT's receiving him with hands wide open? Spitter has potential, I'm telling you"

"Who's Spitter? And anyway, I meant, Evan's sucking up to Rusty, not the other way around."

"Give it up Ash, Evan is not in love with me. They're all just rumors, right Cap?" Casey turned t her boyfriend for assurance.

He couldn't meet her eye.

Just then, they saw Rusty on his way towards them, but before they got to their destination, Cappie whispered "It's kind of obvious, Case" into her hair.

"Hi Casey, hi Cappie" Rusty greeted

"Hi Rusty," Casey said forcing a smile

"Ahem, I believe introductions are in order. Hi Rusty, I'm Casey's _best friend_, Ashleigh." Ashleigh stuck out her hand and emphasized the best friend part for Casey's sake.

"Hi Ashleigh, I've heard about you" Rusty said taking her hand

"I wish I could say the same" there was a hint of bitterness in Ashleigh's voice

"Don't worry Ashleigh, I had no idea that Casey had a little brother either" Evan said approaching. And gave a high five to Cappie with a "hey man" and a simple hi to Casey.

"I am so excited with all this. College, fraternities, drinking, parties, girls" Rusty beamed at his sister

"Russ, I really don't think it's such a good idea to be joining a fraternity. This is my thing. You have you dorky camp thing, you wouldn't survive this life."

"But I need this Case, seriously. Brothers for life, and all that. I really want this Casey."

"Case, I think you should let him join. It's not going to hurt him or you for that matter." Cappie persuaded

Casey looked at the people around them. Then to her brother who was looking at her pleadingly, and sighed.

"Alright fine"


	3. A Date

Chapter 3: A Date

_Chapter 3: A Date_

"You thought about all this, really?" Casey had to ask Cappie

He laughed. "Of course, remember that night we spent with each other? Casey, you had my mind filled with days at a time. All I could do was think about what could have been"

Casey sighed but merely said "Ok, go on"

* * *

Although Cappie and Casey's life involved other people, Cappie made sure that everything was balanced in their relationship. This was a power the Cappie didn't know he possessed. Despite the never ending parties and alcohol he and his brothers were accustomed to, Cappie did not let that get in the way of his relationship with the CRU princess. This is why he made sure they had little dates where all his attention was channeled onto her, and only her.

Now, Cappie was not the jealous type of guy, as you can tell, but Evan Chambers was in a whole different league; and he wanted Cappie's girl. So this was a great time to remind Casey why exactly she was with the Great Cappie, and not any other guy.

The next day when Casey went back to her room to get changed for her afternoon jog, a single white rose was waiting for her on her bed. It was an unusual one though, for the tips of the petals were red. Casey smiled knowingly and picked up the card.

_The red rose whispers of passion,  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
O the red rose is a falcon,  
And the white rose is a dove._

_But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
With a flush on its petal tips;  
For the love that is purest and sweetest  
Has a kiss of desire on the lips._

_-White Rose, John Boyle O'Rilley_

_I dug this poem out of my notes from last semester when my major was Literature, I'm sure you remember. I saw this flower growing outside Jacob Hall and thought of you. I'll pick you up tonight at 7, my princess._

Casey folded the note back up and smiled to herself. She still wasn't used to it when Cappie decided to step out of character. She enjoyed these once in a while rendezvous with him. It made her feel like they had just started dating all the time. Besides, she enjoyed getting ready for these dates, even though she knew where he would be taking her.

"Hey Case, can I join your jog today?" Ashleigh asked as she entered their room, but seeing Casey with her 'dreamy far- off Cappie' look, she got excited and said "Ooh! I can sense a date coming!"

"Your senses are always right Ash! Look what Cappie sent me" Casey showed her the rose, with the card

"Mysterious! I'm excited! What shall we be wearing tonight? Oh! You got that red dress that goes with that red lipstick you bought last week!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the light pink one with the flowers?"

"Case, it's a night thing you'll freeze I think you should wear the white one with the long sleeves"

* * *

Casey had to laugh there. Cappie was doing a fairly good impression of her and Ashley talking about clothes.

"What?" Cappie was caught in mid sentence. He really wasn't paying much attention to her while he was telling the story.

"Cap, you thought about my conversation with Ashleigh about clothes?"

"Yeah, well, you haven't heard of what you're going to wear yet. You have the exact same dress as Ashleigh except in dark green and that's what you're wearing to our date, now will you let me continue?"

Casey laughed, "By all means"

"Thank you. As I was saying…"

* * *

That night, Cappie was at their door at 7:30 sharp. This was because, before leaving the house, which he had trouble doing, because Beaver had challenged him to a game of pool. When he refused, Beaver then challenged him to a beer drinking contest, to see who could drink a bottle of beer faster. If Beaver had won, Cappie had to play a game of pool with him. Seeing as Cappie lost, he took longer than expected.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Casey. I got held up"

"It's alright Cap, I'm used to it" She kissed him

"Ugh. You do smell like beer though"

"By held up I mean-,"

"Beaver" they said in unison, then laughed

"God, I love you so much Casey Cartwright" he kissed her again, and opened the car door.

"And may I say you look exquisite tonight"

He took her to a hilltop outside school grounds. It was a hilltop that overlooked the entire Cyprus Rhodes. He brought a picnic blanket, some candles and food and set it up as usual.

"Case, I want you to know that despite the fact I'm a Kappa Tau, and this isn't customary in our culture, I'm willing to change and leave all that when I'm with you. I'm really sorry that I was late earlier and that I reeked of alcohol. I just want to be better when I'm around you"

Casey kissed him

"Cap, you can never be better than who you already are, because you're already the best"

"Even better than the rich spoiled Evan Chambers' in this world?" he asked entwining his fingers with hers

"Even better than them"


	4. Pie

Chapter 4: Pie

_Chapter 4: Pie_

"Ok Cappie, I get the whole alternate universe thing now. No need to explain further. I liked your story"

"But it's not finished. I still need to tell you about what happened between Evan and I how we fight for your love because I think you're cheating on me." Cappie said abruptly

"There's a fight for my love?" Casey laughed

"Yes, I have it all planned out, the way I win you back and sweep you off your feet."

"Cap, I'd love to hear it, but it's getting late" she looked towards the sinking sun

"Have we been sitting here that long? I hadn't noticed. The Kappa Taus are having a goodbye Cappie Tau party tonight, would you like to join us?" he was getting on his feet and offering a hand to Casey so she could stand up as well

"I don't know. I don't want to have a hangover on graduation day. My parents are going to be here after all. I have to be on my best behavior."

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to wallow in my memories of this place all by myself" he laughed

"I'll probably go to bed early tonight" she half smiled

"Why Casey Cartwright, what have the times done to you? It's your last night in this college campus of ours and you're choosing to sleep?"

"Let's just say I've out grown all the partying and drinking I could take. I crammed it into four entire years I think it's time for a rest. Besides, ZBZ's having a year ender mixer with the Omega Chi tonight and I decided to stay in"

"Ah, it's mixing with them that has forced you to retire early! Good call, I would rather stay in too. I have a better idea Case, why don't I take you out tonight. No parties, just you, me and the moonlight" by this time they were in front of the ZBZ house.

"But you have that party with the KTs, Cap"

"Case, I want you to know that despite the fact I'm a Kappa Tau, and this isn't customary in our culture, I'm willing to change and leave all that when I'm with you." With that, he turned around and walked away. "I'll pick you up at seven" he added without looking back.

Casey stood there speechless.

Promptly at 7, the doorbell of the ZBZ house rang.

"Ash, could you please get that?" Casey shouted from upstairs

"Sure thing" Ashleigh opened the door to find Cappie standing there dressed in all formal attire, holding a single white rose. At the end of each white petal was a splash of the color red.

"You clean up good Cappie. Hold on, she's on her way down." Ashleigh said, honestly a bit surprised.

All these years, she knew that the two of them had something special that merely lacked words, but since this chapter of their lives was coming to a close, she had kind of given up on the Cappie- Casey love story. Maybe fairytale endings are possible in this life.

"Thanks Ash-," but Cappie was cut short at the sight the on top of the staircase.

"Wow" he had uttered one syllable, but the look on his face said it all. You could almost see Cappie's eyes sparkle, as if it were the first time he saw Casey. She had gone for a simple little black dress that had a Chinese collar, and she put her hair up with chopsticks.

"I know. How could you have ever let that go?" chirped Ashleigh, disrupting Cappie's thoughts.

"Believe me, I've asked myself that question time and again"

"I can hear you, you know, the both of you" Casey smiled as she made her way down the stairs.

"Oh hey big sis, date to-," Rebecca Logan was cut short at the presence of her ex- boyfriend. An awkward silence filled the room, all three waiting for Rebecca to throw a fit, or just to throw something at anyone.

But she merely shrugged and went on eating her pint of strawberry ice cream with a "Finally" escaping her mouth before exiting the room.

After another moment to release all the tension, Casey finally reached the end of the stairs.

"For you milady" he said handing her the flower, and a card to go with it

She opened it and read aloud:

_The red rose whispers of passion,  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
O the red rose is a falcon,  
And the white rose is a dove._

_But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
With a flush on its petal tips;  
For the love that is purest and sweetest  
Has a kiss of desire on the lips._

_-White Rose, John Boyle O'Rilley_

_Maybe my dreams from CRU can become memories after all_

_Love,_

_Cappie_

She smiled at him and allowed him to lead her out the door, into his car.

Cappie was driving down a road which was unfamiliar to Casey.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked him

"Just wait and see. You'll be in for a surprise"

"Everything today has been a surprise"

Cappie stopped at a hilltop which was overlooking Cyprus Rhodes.

"Just like the story" Casey had gotten out of the car and was taking in the spectacular view of the night lights of the town. The moon looked so near from where she stood she felt as if she could just reach out and touch it. "I never knew such a place existed. I thought everything that was part of your story was fictional"

"They were, but the places, like the people, are real. I just fit this world and that one together" He took out a picnic blanket from the back f his car, and a picnic basket.

"This was all last minute, I'm sorry if not everything is to your liking. I brought ribs for our main course, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables for our side dish, and desert, apple pie"

Casey helped him take out the dishes out of their containers while he setup their dining area. Cappie had brought candle sticks but they wouldn't stand on the blanket, so he made candle holders by placing dirt in plastic cups and the candles in them.

"You are a genius, aren't you?" Casey laughed at him

She was standing up, the huge moon behind her made her more radiant than ever. The smile she was wearing was different from the ones she usually had on. It was her Cappie smile. It was the one Evan saw each time Casey and Cappie's eyes met, that made him doubt the feelings she believed she use to have for him; The one Ashleigh spent days (and nights) on end teasing her about; The smile that aided Max in his decision to break up with her and take the job that NASA offered instead; Yes, it was the very same smile that made it obvious to the world that her heart would be forever his.

"Come and sit beside me, beautiful" Cappie patted the empty space beside him she gladly slid on to place.

After finishing most of their dinner and a couple of glasses of wine, they were still finishing off the pie.

"I remember where this whole pie thing started" Casey said taking a fork full

"Yeah, I do too. It was the very first day after we Rushed. I still had a hangover from the night before, but I had promised you that I would meet you in the Café at 10 am" he wiped away the crumbs that were left beside her mouth

"I was waiting for you, afraid you weren't going to show up"

"How could I not? You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life. I couldn't not show up. I take every chance to see you. Really Case, how could I not show up?"

"Well you did at the Greek Ball"

Silence.

Cappie had nothing to say, he couldn't even meet her eyes. He wanted to defend himself by saying that he did show up, but he knew that it would just lead t an argument. His being late was not the entire reason they broke up. He didn't step up when she needed him to, and Evan did.

"So anyway," Casey didn't want to fight with him, especially not now when they were doing so well. It was years ago, and it really didn't matter who he was then. They weren't together anymore and his irresponsibility was not her problem, not anymore.

"I remember sitting there with my cup of coffee, and back then I didn't drink the stuff much, but I was in college, and I wanted to feel all adult. I had just put my cup down after taking a sip when a yellow daffodil was in front of my face. I looked up and saw you"

"I sat down apologizing like crazy even though my head was spinning. I called a waiter and told you t order anything you wanted and it would be on me. I remember looking over the menu, even though I didn't have to, because I knew I wanted-,"

"Apple pie" they said together

Finally, their eyes met, and they smiled at each other as if they were back to that very day.


	5. Who

Chapter 5: Who's Cappie

_Chapter 5: Who's Cappie?_

Driving back down to CRU, Casey felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. It was a kind of warmth and comfort she didn't know where she got. The feeling was unusual. She had no idea what triggered it exactly. It was a nice feeling, but sometimes even through the darkest days, she would feel it. There was one thing about this feeling she was sure of though. She only felt it around Cappie. What was so unusual about it was, even when they were fighting, even as they were breaking up, she had felt this warm comforting feeling that made her want to be with him forever.

"Hey Cap, I have this weird feeling I can't explain, and I only get it around you."

"Now, now Casey, you don't have to try to seduce me" Cappie joked

She hit his arm

"I'm serious Cap. It's a warm feeling"

"Why is that so weird?" he had an eyebrow up, but he had his eyes on the road

"Because even when we're not okay, even the day after the Greek Ball, when we were officially breaking up, I felt it. Remember? You climbed up my window to fix things, but I had already made up my mind"

"I remember that you were so cold. Who would have thought in the midst of all that ice you had a _warm_ feeling" he stressed the word warm. Casey could feel bitterness in his tone.

"Yes Cap, a warm feeling did spread over me that night. A part of me didn't, couldn't let you go. The same feeling I'm getting now"

He whispered something barely audible.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing, forget it" he was now wearing a blank expression, Casey couldn't read him

"No, seriously Cap, what did you just say?"

He sighed.

"I said, that's love"

Now she was lost for words. She didn't know how to respond to that, she didn't even know if it was true. Was it love? How could he tell? They've been apart for so long, could she really be in love with him at this moment? Still be in love with him?

He didn't wait for her response. He knew she didn't have one. It was usually her who was explaining things to him. The teacher had just become the student, and the teacher was sure confused.

"You feel it, even if your mind believes I'm the last person on earth you want to see. It's there even though you don't think about it. Sometimes when it's really strong, it feels like a fever because it floods your body. During those times you want to run to someone because you think it's some kind of medical condition, but you know subconsciously that it's not.

You feel like you've got the whole world figured out, you have everything you want, and then it comes and takes over again. You suddenly feel like everything's crashing at the same time, you're floating. You wonder if you've gone crazy with all the contradicting thoughts and emotions, but you know only one feeling is out of place, it's _that_ feeling, and you just don't know what to do with it"

The sound of the hand break of his car ended what Cappie had to say. Casey was frozen to her seat. It was like he broke into her system and read the secret journal which was tucked away at the back of her mind.

"Don't be so surprised, Case. Maybe you're not alone when it comes to that feeling" he was looking directly at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Uh- I-," she couldn't look at him.

"Thank you Cappie. Good night" in an abrupt motion, she was out of the car, heading towards the front door of the ZBZ house even before Cappie could think of a response.

* * *

When Casey got to her room Ashleigh was already there painting her nails.

"Oh, hey Case. You're home pretty early. I thought you and Cappie would be out all night- uh, are you ok?" she asked seeing that Casey was staring blankly into nowhere as she sat on her bed.

"Hello? Earth to Casey, come in Casey." There was still no response.

Ashleigh jumped off her bed and onto her best friend's, snapping and waving in front of her face

"What happened out there? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I may as well have, Ash. I might still be in love with Cappie"

"Oh! That's it? Casey, anyone could have told you that even before you walked out the door earlier tonight"

"This is serious Ash, you don't know the things he said. He explained it all so well"

"Casey, listen to me. I've been trying to tell you that since you and Evan were together, and you haven't been listening to me"

"But we were just friends" Ashleigh was getting tired of this, and she still needed to put on a second coat. So she took Casey's hand and made faced her towards herself.

"Casey Cartwright, you are my best friend and I love you, but I am really getting tired of this. I will only say this one more time so please listen. You and Cappie were never just friends. Ever. From the moment you met him, you were head over heels in love, you should have seen yourself.

We had just finished Rushing ZBZ when one of the other girls told us that they heard from a Tri Pi that there was going to be a party at the Kappa Tau house and it was open to everyone. We decided to check it out, but I left early because I had to call Travis at 9pm sharp or he would have thrown a fit.

I was going to say good bye to you but I saw that you were busy dancing with a guy. I had only met you the day before, but I knew the smile you gave him was different from your happy, bubbly, Casey smile.

You got home a bit before midnight and I was already half asleep. I had just finished talking to Travis, and was really tired. You come in humming and whispered 'Ashleigh?' wondering if I was awake. Boy was I sorry that I responded. I think you described every inch of his face to me" Casey hugged her best friend.

"You've always been there for me, Ash. You're the greatest"

"I know. Good thing you and I are living in the same apartment after graduation. I mean really Casey, what would you do without me?"

They both laughed, and hugged each other again.

That night, thoughts of Cappie's words floated through Casey's head. It felt surreal, everything that was happening to her. She wanted to push all the thoughts of him out of her head. She wanted to sleep. It was getting late, and she had Graduation the next day.

* * *

Casey had just drifted off into a light slumber when she heard a tapping noise. She was afraid to open her eyes, in fear that it was, her alarm clock, that it morning and she still hadn't gotten any shut eye. Then again, that wasn't how her alarm sounded. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that it was still dark.

The tapping noise was still there.

She checked her bedside table and saw 2:03 written on her digital clock. That was when she realized that the tapping noise that woke her was the sound of someone throwing rocks at her bedroom window.

Who else could it be, but Cappie.

"Cap, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" She scolded. He was a story below so it was hard for her to moderate her voice. She didn't want Ashleigh to wake up.

"Casey! I loooove you!" he shouted. Cappie was drunk.

She headed downstairs to calm him down. It was their last day in CRU and the last thing she wanted was for him to get into trouble so she led him to the living room of the ZBZ house.

"Cappie, what are you doing here?" she asked again

"Casey, I love you. I have always loved you. I've been so stupid and stupid… Oh, wait, I said that already. I mean- what was I saying again? Ha! Ha! I'm sorry. I'm just so, so…" then he passed out on her lap.

"Oh Cappie" she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair

She was just so tired. She wanted to sleep, so she did.

The next day, Casey awoke to find that she was asleep alone in the couch. The memories of earlier that morning came flooding back. Cappie was drunk, but he was gone. So she showered and dressed and got ready to meet up with her parents. After she got ready, she decided to talk to Ashleigh about the incident with Cappie.

"Ash, you'll never guess what happened last night around 2am" Casey said brushing her hair

"Ooh! Guessing game! Did you have midnight snack?"

"No Ash. Cappie came over drunk. He was throwing rocks at our window, so I let him in, he passed out in the couch downstairs and I fell asleep with him."

"Ooh. Wait, who's Cappie?" Ashleigh gave Casey a puzzled look

"What do you mean who's Cappie? Uh, annoying ex boyfriend? You think I'm still in love with him? Remember?"

"Wait, did Evan change his name to Cappie? Or did Max change his name to Cappie? Running out of exes here"

Why was Ashleigh being so strange today?

"What are you talking about Ash? Are you ok?"

They were both giving each other the same look as if the other was crazy. There was a knock on the door. It was Frannie.

"Hey Case, I was wondering if you needed help with your goodbye speech to the house. If you wanted help, I'd be glad to. I never got to make mine, after all"

Wait, were she and Frannie friends again?

"What goodbye speech Fannie?" was this one of her tricks or was she really supposed to make a speech she completely wasn't aware of.

"Your presidential goodbye speech, silly! I know you've handed the title to Betsy now, but it's still customary for the former president to say a few words before they leave the house for good"

Apparently Ashleigh wasn't the only one delirious today

"Shouldn't you be talking to Ashleigh about that speech? She's right there" Casey pointed to the brunette on the other bed

"What are you talking about Casey? It's the presidential speech, and you're president! Duh Case" Ashleigh still looked confused

"Hold on. I'm president? Is this a joke? Come on you guys this isn't funny! Frannie, you shouldn't even be talking to me. Remember? You still haven't gotten over the fact that I battled you over the presidency last year? See, I can't possibly be president! And I still haven't gotten over the fact that you're dating my ex- boyfriend"

"What are you talking about Casey?" Now Frannie looked confused. Everyone seemed lost.

"Ooh! You must be dating Cappie!" Ashleigh told Frannie, proud that she was finally getting something in this conversation

"No, no Ash! She's dating Evan, not Cappie"

"What? I'm not dating Evan! Rebecca Logan is! Remember, your little sister and mortal enemy? They've been dating for over a year now. Ever since you guys broke up after you found out that they slept together" Frannie explained

"No, Evan and I tried to work it out after that, but couldn't. We broke up but Rebecca started dating Cappie, not Evan"

"Who's Cappie?" Frannie and Ashleigh asked.


	6. All of the While

Chapter 6: All of the While

_Chapter 6: All of the While_

"I don't know what you guys are trying to pull, but it's not funny. It's kind of starting to freak me out" part of Casey was hoping either of them would tell her that they were kidding or that someone, that someone being Cappie, would jump out of the closet.

"What's not funny Case? You're starting to freak _me_ out. I'll be downstairs if you two need me. I have to get the house ready" Frannie said walking out the door.

"See? Frannie's acting all friendly, as if the whole election thing never happened"

"What election thing? She helped you win it, remember?"

"What do you mean she helped me win it? She was running against me. You were there Ashleigh. You even won"

"Casey, seriously, should I be panicking right now? We're hours away from graduation and you're acting all weird"

"I feel like I've been sucked into the Twilight Zone or something. That's it!" Casey reached for her phone.

"A tv series is going to help you get back to your old self?"

"No, but Rusty can" Casey looked absolutely proud of herself

"Who's Rust- Oh, your little brother! I thought we were pretending like he never existed? Don't you hate his guts or something?"

"What do you mean? Rusty and I have a great relationship. Remember Casino night at the Omega Chi?"

"Yeah, I do. But what does that have to go with your little brother?"

"He was there! With Max! That's how I met Max"

"No Casey. You met Max through Frannie. She needed a tutor in Chemistry last year."

Now Casey was past afraid.

"Hello?" Casey heard Rusty's voice at the other end of the line

"Hi Rus, can you please come to the ZBZ house right now? It's kind of urgent. I really need you"

"Right, is this about mom and dad? Don't worry, I wont say anything I know to them later. I know, I know. It's like we don't go to the same school"

"Rusty, listen to me. Come here right now. Something weird is happening" she wasn't asking anymore. She was telling him. She hoped with all hopes that he wasn't in on the whole _Who's Cappie _thing

* * *

"Who's Cappie?" were the words that came out from Rusty's mouth when his sister tried to explain to him the predicament she was in.

"Cappie, the president of your house!" this was getting on Casey's nerves. What was going on with everyone? It was annoying her

"My what? Case, I don't have a house. I'm taking up polymer science. I sleep in a dorm, unlike you"

"No you don't. You moved to the KT house this year. Your room's right next to Cappie's you're a Kappa Tau Gamma!"

"No, no I'm not. I rushed but didn't get into any house. I could have gotten into Omega Chi but Evan thought I was the one who told you about him and Rebecca"

"But you did!"

"I didn't!"

"Rusty, listen to me. This isn't the world. I loved where I was. I loved everything about it, I don't like this one. We were ok in the other world, in the real world."

"Right. Casey, you hate it here. You've been trying to get out of here since I could remember. You never told me, but I would always hear you complaining. Oh, and I read your diary" Rusty admitted half scared, half embarrassed.

"You already told me that"

"What? How could you? This is the first time we've spoken in public since my first day of school!"

Casey was bewildered. They were ok, they were past all the sibling tension. What had happened?

"Rusty, this isn't now. I mean, it is. It's the right day, it's the right year, but there's something wrong. Cappie's missing, things are different. You have to help me."

"What's different? Ok, tell me everything"

So she did. It took her about two hours straight to explain to him the life that she was living, the one that they were living. It took Rusty two seconds to figure everything out though.

"I get it! Out of everyone in your story, the only one I haven't heard of is Cappie. Which means, without him, everything's different" Rusty explained

"What? That's impossible Rusty"

"No Case. Listen to me. Without Cappie to accept me into Kappa Tau, I'm not part of the Greek system. Of course, Evan still slept with Rebecca but without Cappie to fall for, Rebecca ended up with Evan. Frannie never ran against you because she got to finish her term and wanted to give you, her little sis a chance. Because Jen K and I never met, and I never told her the fraternity and sorority secrets I knew. I remember her writing about the Greek System last year, but no one said a word about it, because everything she put in there, the Dean already knew.

But what I don't get is that in your other life you seem bubbly and carefree, while here you just seem bitter and uptight. If you ask me, between this life and that, I would choose this one. You've have less grief here."

"I don't know Rusty. It doesn't feel right here. It really doesn't. I think I'll just go for a walk, clear my head. Besides, I have to get ready for graduation soon" Casey stood up from the couch, and Rusty did the same. She pulled him into a bear hug, which surprised him.

"Then again, if we were ok in the other life, I hope you get back there soon. I could get used to this" Casey laughed at her younger brother

* * *

"Get out of here, Rusty" she smiled pulling away from him.

Casey was jogging down Greek Row, trying to clear her head when she heard the sound of a fire truck behind her.

"What's happening?"

* * *

Casey awoke with a start. It was her alarm clock. She was back in her bed at the ZBZ house. The sun was shining, and the day was just starting for her.

It was all a dream. She was safe. Everything was as it should be, or was it? Instinctively, she reached for her phone which was on her bedside table, and searched for Cappie's number.

"Hello?" a groggy voice picked up the phone. The sound took a load off her chest.

"Hey Cappie, good morning" she was back to her bubbly self again.

"Casey? To what do I owe this pleasure to?" he was obviously trying to compose himself for her sake.

She was just about to respond, but then Rusty's voice was in her head. Most of the dream was a blur to her now, but everything that Rusty said as he explained the difference of this world and the one she had dreamt up, was fresh in her head.

"Cappie, I never knew it was you" she didn't even realize what she was saying when she said it. It just spilled out.

"Never knew what?"

Never knew what indeed. Casey closed her eyes, and let her instinct take over.

"All of the while, I never knew just what about this school, this life I love so much. I never knew it was you, Cap"

* * *


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Here you go" the bartender said as he handed Casey a glass of lemon drop. It was the night after their graduation, and most of them decided to ditch their parents to hangout at Doblers.

"I'll have a beer" Evan had come up to the bar too. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Case"

"Hi Evan. Where's Frannie?"

"Oh, she couldn't get away. Her parents want to spend as much time with her as they can since we're moving in together"

"Yeah, I heard" she didn't know what to say. Casey really didn't care if they go jump off a cliff together.

"Actually this," he motioned to his beer, "was just an excuse to come up to you and tell you that I'm sorry"

This caught her off guard.

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything, I know I had said and probably done some things that may have hurt or offended you, and I'm sorry. You and I were good together. I don't want to leave us in a mess. I just wanted to apologize."

"Don't worry about it. It's all over. Consider yourself forgiven"

"Forgiven for what?" it was Cappie. He put his arm around Casey and kissed her. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a cowboy hat.

"This scene looks familiar" Evan smirked

"Oh, maybe Casey forgot to mention, we're back together"

Casey smiled at Evan apologetically.

"Good luck Case. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Seeing how the last time went really well" he said walking away.

When Evan was out of ear shot, Cappie turned to face Casey

"Case, we need to talk"

"Is it about why you're half naked in public again?"

"Oh, this, Beaver bet five bucks that I couldn't do it for the last time. But the deal was just to show up like this, and I already got the money. So would you come with me to my car? My clothes are back there" Cappie didn't seem like himself. Casey was skeptical but she agreed.

* * *

In the car, he started the engine.

"My clothes are at the back, would you please get them?" he asked as she slid into the front seat

True enough, there they were, folded neatly. Although, there was a red velvet box on top of his clothes

"What's this?" she asked him taking the clothes along with the box

"I believe those are my garments" he chuckled half- heartedly at his own joke as she handed him the clothes

"Are you okay Cappie? I mean this"

"Open it to find out"

Inside the velvet box was a white gold, 18 carat tennis bracelet. On the inside of the cover of the box there words were embedded in gold writing: _My Creed is Love and you are its only tenet_

"It's John Keats" he explained, "He wrote love letters to Fanny Brawn, his next door neighbor and the love of his life. They were engaged, but never married. He died of tuberculosis" Cappie wasn't even looking at her. He didn't even give her time to thank him for the bracelet. He was blabbering on about some morbid story, which Casey believed, was somehow supposed to be romantic.

"Uh, I- Cappie?" she knew something was up, but what?

"Casey, I love you. From the moment I saw you, I knew, if I was going to get married and do the whole family thing, I wanted it to be you" he was looking ahead, not bothering to face her

"Cap, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I had no idea that we would be ok, ever. Of course I wanted to be with you. You don't know how much. I just-," his eyes were welling up. Yes, the great Cappie. From where Casey was seated he seemed so vulnerable, so defenseless.

"Cappie, what's wrong?"

"Casey, I can't be with you" he said finally looking at her, tears running down his cheeks

She was speechless. She didn't understand.

Blue met brown in an intense stare. His were in pain, and hers were confused.

"What do you mean?" she finally choked

"If there's one person who knows me, it's you Case. You know how my relationship was with my parents. They're good people, but I was their burden. They loved me, but had these big dreams they needed to fulfill. I remember being left weeks, months with a grandfather that was rich as hell, giving me every material thing that I had ever wanted but hated his daughter and _that hippie that she ran off with_ as he would say. They wouldn't even bother to check up on me. Casey, you know all this"

She remembered. She nodded, her eyes were starting to water too, but she still didn't understand.

"Now I'm out of college, they've made me an offer. My parents asked me to go see the world with them. Casey," he took her hands in his, "this is the first time they have _ever_, in my entire life, thought of making me a part of their own little world that used to have a population of two." He was sobbing now. He was sobbing into his fists which held hers.

What could she do? He really wasn't giving her much of a choice. As much as she had wanted to have him in her life, she couldn't bear to think that she would be depriving him of an overdue relationship, a relationship he craved for.

"When will you be back?"

"That's just it Case. This is the life I had always dreamt of, and I'm not about to put a time limit to it. I'll be out there for as long as it takes. I want to know everything about them; how they are with each other; how they'll be with me; just every single thing about my parents"

She hugged him, tight, never wanting to let go, and then she whispered in his ear.

"Well, if this is the last time we're going to get to do it, I better remember it forever"

Cappie's eyes widened, they were still in the midst of a hug. He let her go.

"Just like your first" he smiled and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: **The sequel's up! The title is Faith and Fate :)


End file.
